The present invention generally relates to the field of particulate filtration assemblies and, more particularly, to nozzles for cleaning filters within such assemblies.
Particulate filtration assemblies function to remove contaminates from the air or other fluid medium. One type of particulate filtration assembly is a dust collector for filtering dust particles out of the air. Dust collectors mainly use a filter media, such as a filter bag, to trap dust particles and allow cleaned air to pass through the filter. Over time the trapped dust particles build up a dust cake on the upstream side (outside) of the filter media, greatly reducing the efficiency of the dust collector.
Dust collectors typically include a system for cleaning the filter media when it gets clogged with particulate. Such cleaning systems commonly are designed to shoot or force pressurized pulses of air into the opening of the filter media from downstream (inside) of the media. The air is often forced through a cleaning nozzle that accelerates the air to supersonic speeds prior to being forced toward the filter media. The cleaning air momentarily flows through and agitates the filter media by reversing the on coming fan air, resulting in particulate dislodging and falling into a particulate removal system, such as a hopper.